The Last Dragonborn
by 4thwhitetiger
Summary: Ymir Ironice venture to Skyrim to fulfill his uncle's last wish, a message to his old Imperial friend, a warning he gave years ago. But due to unforeseen event, Ymir Ironice must now train with the Graybeards and learn his destiny as the Dragonborn. But will he be able to win against the World Eater, and what past did he have that made him be bless by Akatosh.
1. Prologue

The Last DragonBorn By: L.

Prologue

An old man stands at the balcony of his chambers, overseeing his land. His Face thou gentle, one can see his experience and the hardship he had face. His eyes now look into the horizon, waiting for the one thing he must face in the end.

He is known as the Fateless One. The first and last to be resurrected by the Well Of Souls. He has possessed power equal to the gods as the only being capable of changing the fate of events, for better or for worst.

But even he can't stop time and death when they have arrived at his door steps. Though he has faced many events that would have cost him his life, he has managed to avoid or even trick it. Now however he has waited to welcomed it like an old friend he has not yet seen.

"Father, there you are. I have been looking all over for you" Said a young woman, accompanied by a small boy barely 11 years old.

"Ah yes… I forgot, it is that time of the season again." Said the old man, he turn around and face his daughter. "Forgive me; I was merely looking over the horizon once again."

"Father please, the way you speak of… it's morbid to be truthful." Reply his daughter as she approaches her father and gently wrap her arms around his. "You are still healthy and I'm sure you have more seasons to come."

His daughter led him to the great hall, every known guest and friends of the family gather as they enjoy the harvest of this season's end. Music so grand played, equal to the songs of the Fea can be heard. It was a joyous occasion as the end of the year will soon come.

Every one re-tale the story of how the Fateless One fought or done something for them. Members of the Warsworn recall tales as he started as a recruit to his ascension to the ranks of Truesworn. Soldiers and officers who have fought by his side regale his time in Mel Senshir as he fought in the front line, defending the walls and even facing off and slaying the great beast Balor. No story can be said equal or greater than that of the tale of this man, yet each story seems outlandish and to dare say tall tale than that of his time. Even the court of the Summer Fae would be envious of this man deeds and the legend he made.

His grandson revels in his grandfather's heroism and wish that he too would one day be as heroic as and even greater than his grandfather. Time past by and merriment of the party grows ever so long, the young boy's weary eyes and even his load yawn cause her mother to approach him and but the young boy's grandfather offer to lead the boy to his chambers to sleep.

"Grandfather, will you tell me your story as well?" ask the boy as he rest on the back of his grandfather.

"What do you want to know?" ask the aging man as he finally lay the boy to rest in his silk cover bed.

"Tell me the story of your adventure, from your perspective… I always hear the story from someone else and they seem too good to be true and some seems to not know what happen at end of your battles."

The old man look at his grandchild smiled at him, "my tales is a bit scarier than those you have heard before." The boy did not mind, for him the story of the Fateless One was the best story he has ever heard and will always fill his dream with adventures that take him all over Amalur. The old man saw this in his grandson's eyes and agrees to continue; only stopping when he has almost told his battle with Gadflow and Tirnoch. He notices the child sleeping soundly and his face full of dreams of adventure. He tucks the boy in and head to his own chamber.

Once again he fined himself resting at his balcony looking over the sky, as he saw the stars that watch over Amalur. On his lap was a journal, with detail information of his story as the Fateless One. This is fine, he said to himself, this peace that finally found its way in his mind. He look once again to the stars and then to the moon as his eyes slowly close, only giving him one last view of his world,

Before his body gave in and his eyes close for the last time, he saw above the clear star filled sky not the moon he use to see, but instead two moons, one larger than the other. His eyes closes as his awaited friend, death, embrace him.

" _You bond to no fate, no destiny that hold you in its tapestry, I seek your aide, make a pack to me and I shall bring you back to life…My mistake has pile up, and my first son will wake up."_ Said an unknown voice from the depth of the void. " _I seek your aid, you who possess a power equal to us gods and yet mortal."_ The voice from the void continued as the surrounding of the Fateless One began to shine like gold in the sea of emptiness. " _Be reborn a new, take a piece of my soul and a drop of my blood. Fulfill the words of the_ _ **Kel**_ _. Prevent the flow of time from ending."_ The voice start to fade as the Fateless One was surrounded with a bright light and a whisper can be heard from the distance.

" _When misrule takes its place at the eight corners of the world_

 _When the Brass Tower walks and Time is reshaped_

 _When the thrice-blessed fail and the Red Tower trembles_

 _When the Dragonborn Ruler loses his throne and the White Tower falls_

 _When the Snow Tower lies sundered, kingless, bleeding_

 _The World-Eater wakes and the Wheel turns upon the Last Dragonborn."_

An infant cries can be heard as the mother rejoice in her son's birth.

Author's note:

This story is the first of the three volumes I plan to make base on the Elder Scroll: Skyrim, and hope that someone would like the story, I don't care if it's just one reader, as long as someone like this.

Disclaimers:

The elder scroll series V: Skyrim is an intellectual property of Bethesda studio. All stories, character, and any other mechanics fond in the games that was use in this story is rightfully own by Bethesda studio.

Kingdoms of Amalur is the intellectual property of Big Huge Games and 38 Studios. All stories, character, and any other mechanics fond in the games that was use in this story is rightfully own by Big Huge Games and 38 Studios.

This story is a non-profit, fan fiction story and is not consider cannon from the source material.


	2. Chapter 1

And the Scrolls have foretold,

Of black wings in the cold,

That when brothers wage war come unfurled!

Alduin,

Bane of Kings,

Ancient shadow unbound,

With a hunger to swallow the world!

\- Song of the Dragonborn

Chapter 1; Unbound

The fire rage on, as my home burns. My uncle lying on the ground… dying. "Uncle your… gonna be ok, we just need to bring you to a healer." A word more to comfort me than assure my uncle that he would be ok. "Listen Ymir, my time is short in this Nirm, I need you to warn… a friend of mine, his in Skyrim." He pulled me closer to him and my uncle whisper the name of his friend and his dying message. His last wish was for me to go to Skyrim and give this message to his friend.

Then cold air filled my lungs as I slowly woke up to the sound of hooves and wagon wheels, freeing me from the event that transpires months ago. I slowly raise my head and look around, trying to recall what happen and where I am. Someone call out to me. "You there, finally awake!" said the man seating across to me.

"You were trying to cross the border, right? Walk right into the imperial ambush, same as us and that **Thief** over there." The man jab his head to the person sited next to him.

"Damn you Stormcloaks, Skyrim was fine till you came a long, the Empire was nicer and **lazy.** " The man said next to the Stormcloaks as he clenched his fist. "If they weren't looking for you, I could have stolen that **Horse** and been half way to Hammerfell." He then look at me and said, "You there, you and me shouldn't be here, it's this Stormcloaks the empire wants. "

"We are all brothers and sisters in binds now… **Thief.** " The Stormcloak reply back. The Imperial legion manning the wagon look back at us and told us to shut up as we continue to head, to whatever destination we were heading. The snow start to fall and my fear grow as we continue.

The horse thief notice the man sited next to me, and ask who the man is, it turns out to be a Jarl of Windhelm and the leader of the rebellion here in Skyrim, Ulfrik Stormcloaks. Once the identity of the man was revealed, the thief start to panic and prayed to all the Gods he can name. The man in blue cloth sited next to him seems to have accepted whatever fait awaited us. I on the other hand wanted to scream, this was not supposed to happen. I just wanted to fulfill my uncles dying wish and move on to whatever faith has plan for me. "I'm sorry, uncle, I failed you, I guess. " I said to myself as we enter a walled town.

Once we entered the town, I saw a lot of Imperial soldiers posted in the gate and a group of Thalmors talking to what I assume to be a legion commander, probably a general. Then someone called out the name of the commander, no, the general. "General Tallius, sir, the headman ready." "Good, let's get this over with." Reply the general. I turn my head to see this man, "could it be…" I said to myself, but before I could finish my though, our carriage stop and we were ordered to disembark and was gathered for identification. The horse thief seems to be in a more sorry state as his panic face show even more.

An Imperial captain show's up with a soldier next to her carrying a ledger. The soldier, which I assume to be either a new recruit or at least an auxiliary, start writing and calling out the name of each and every Stormcloak captured and gathered. "Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm" the soldier started to call out each prisoner starting from their leader, after two more rebels were called out, he look at the Stormcloak next to me. "Rolof of Riverwood." The soldier said as he muter the word 'traitor.'

"Hadvar you fucking dog!" Said Rolof. As he was force to move by one of the other imperial soldier. Hadvar replied. "You brought this upon yourself Rolof!" I can see the hatred of the two upon each other as Rolof was escorted toward the group rebels for the chopping block. The soldier, now I know as Hadvar, continued to call out two more Stormcloak and then he had called the name of the horse thief Lokir of Rorikstead.

"I'm not a rebel!" yelled the horse thief and started to flee away, only to be shut down by an arrow. "Anyone else!?" Yelled the captain as she angrily look around at remaining three Stormcloak and me. Hadvar look at me and then he look down at his ledger and back at me with a confuse look on his face.

"Wait" Said Hadvar as he continues to look at me. "Who are you?" He ask, clearly he knows I'm not a rebel. I was hopeful that I would be release. Timidly, I reply back. "Ymir… Ymir Ironice." He then looks at his captain. "Captain his not the list." "Forget the list, he goes to the block" the captain's reply. I saw the look of shock on Hadavar's face and it seems he wants to protest the captain's decision, only stopping himself when the captain gave him a stern glare."By your order captain."

"I'm sorry" Hadvar said to me as he continue, leading me to the chopping block with the rest of the Stormcloak. "But at least you'll die here, in your home land" He finish as we stop.

I look around and it seems that the execution had stated as we heard one of the Stormcloak yelled "Murderer" and the captain yelling back." Death to the Stormcloaks. "I close my eyes hopping that this was just part of my dream, which I'm still sleeping, safely hiding at one of the caravan that was heading to Bruma from Cyrodil. But I snap back to reality when I heard the captain yelled "Next, the Nord in rags."

The captain brought me to the chopping black and then force me to kneel and then to rest my head at the chopping block. All my sensation left me. I am going to die. I close my eyes and block any noise. I whisper to myself, "Well uncle, I failed you. I'm sorry. But I'll see you again in the afterlife." I open my eyes, defiant to one last time. If I'm to die, I'll let the headsman see my eyes, to let him know that he was the one that end my life.

Then sensations pierce my body, like a cold knife through my skin. I never felt this before, but for some reason it felt familiar, like my body has sent warning signal of an impending treat. This felling that seems second nature to me. This treat, this danger was woven in my body, in my very soul, the feeling that this is my natural born enemy. Before this feeling fade, my eyes saw something large and dark landed on top of the tower. Its body was covered in ebony black scales, its wings as large as a house, and eye's as crimson as blood.

Our eyes meet, my vision only focus to this creature, forgetting the headsman whose axe raze above to chop my head. With a piercing scream of panic the imperial captain shout aloud "Dragon!" and a thundering roar filled Helgen as the sky darken and my vision fade into blackness as my body was push by an unknown unrelenting force.

How long was I out, I do not know, my head was ringing, confusion run through my mind. Then sound begun to ring my ears, muffle at first but slowly it became clear. "Kinsman! over here!" Someone yelled as I look around. The sky was dark and Helgen was on fire, the burning house and body can be seen all over, then I saw one of the rebels, Rolof, beckon to me, telling me to move to his location. I slowly rose up start moving towards him, slow at first but once my strength found its way back to my legs, I've run all the way and enter the tower.

"Jarl Ulfric, could the legends be true?" Ask Rolof as he closed the door and move close to Ulfric Stormcloak. "Legends don't burn down villages." Ulfric calmly and simply reply.

Rolof then suggested that we evacuate the tower and move toward the top of the tower. But before we can even make it to the top, the dragon burst right through the wall and breathe fire upon us. I was lucky enough since I was behind Rolof but the Stormcloak who went ahead of Rolof did not make it and was burn down. My heart start to race and my anxiety start to take over. I never would have expected this day to be one danger after another.

Rolof look out through the hole the dragon made and motion me to look out as well. "You see the inn over there." He pointed out the burning inn with the roof half damage. "Jump." He said, as I look at him in horror. 'This guy is insane.' I thought to myself as I look back between Rolof and the roof of the inn. "We'll catch up." Rolof assure me. I on the other hand was skeptical that I can even make such jump. "I can't make that jump!" I protest as he assure me that it was easy and can be done by most of the recruited Stormcloaks.

I took a deep breath and calm my beating heart as I jump toward the inn, right through the hole and landed on my feet. Pain, that's the only experience I would tell from that jump. But I was lucky enough not to break my legs. I have to move forward or ill be buried down by now a collapsing inn. I made one more jump and manage to get out from the inn, only to see the dragon landing just few distances across me.

"Still alive prisoner!" Hadvar ask as he saw me while bring a young boy into safety. I node as a reply to Hadvar's inquiry. "Good, stay close to me if you want to stay that way."

Once the boy was safe, Hadvar and I start to move out and try to avoid the dragon, even so much that we were hiding underneath the dragons belly side while it was perch on the wall breathing fire towards the imperial soldier fending it off.

Once the dragon flew and for us to safe –ishly enough for us to move. I followed Hadvar toward the keep. But then Rolof shows up with at least all of the Stormcloak and their Jarl, Ulfrick. I look at both Hadvar and Rolof before Rolof said, "Out of my way Hadvar, we're escaping" Half of the Stormcloak draw their sword while the others carry a wounded ally.

"Fine! I hope that damn Dragon take you all to Sovngarde!" Yelled Hadvar as he run toward the Keep.

Rolof and his ally hastily moved to the Guards Tower. Once his entire ally was securely safe inside the tower, "kinsman, follow me!" Rolof beacon to me to enter. At the same time Hadvar had called out to me" Prisoner, to me!"

I can't decide. The chaos that surrounds me, the cries of men dying confuse me. If I chose to go with Rolof, I can escape but I will be labeled a rebel. Making the promise I made to my uncle very hard to fulfill. On the other hand, going with Hadvar, I can clear my name; hopefully I won't end up on the next chopping block. The roar of the black dragon snap me back to the current event and with no decision and just taking a chance, I followed Hadvar into the keep.

Once I enter, Hadvar hastily close the door and block it with a log. I was breathing heavily, as my heart race once more while I rest my self at the corner, my back towards the door. I look at Hadvar as he shook his head, trying to make everything sensible.

"Was that really a dragon!? The bringer of end times" he asks to me as he tries to come himself. I look at him and reply, "I don't know but it looks like it." But for some reason, I felt like I fought something similar. My mind went blank and for a split moment I saw a giant red dragon, trap in an underground cavern, the walls filled with weird crystals. "Are you all right?" I hear Hadvar's concern voice as return to my senses.

"I'm fine. I guest..." I reply, and then I suddenly realize that Hadvar is holding a dagger. I stood up and look at him. Both fear and a sense of betrayal filled my thought. "Are you going to kill me?" I ask him, reading myself for a fight.

Hadvar on the other hand looks confuse and then it hit on him as he looks at the dagger he was holding. "What! No, I'm gonna cut your bindings." With that reply he step forward and cut the rope that bond my hands.

I massage my wrist while still looking at Hadvar suspiciously, and then he said, "You were not on the list." He sheets his dagger and then continued "And beside I might need your help getting out of here." "Thanks,"

He then told me to look for any weapon I can use. I saw two Iron forge swords. I pick one and swing it the way my uncle taught me. Hadvar notice it and commented "That pretty good. Who taught you how to use a sword?" "My uncle." I simply reply. He then handed me a leather legion arm guard and boots. "Try it on. I would have given you armor as well, but it seems there is none."

"By the way, won't I get into trouble, taking a weapon from the empire?" I ask Hadvar as we proceed getting out of Helgen. "No, don't worry about it. Right now, no one will be looking for a missing sword." Hadvar reply, as if it wasn't an issue. I on the other hand thought that someone will be looking for a sword to fend off a dragon, but I shook it off as we approach a cage door.

"Stormcloack." Hadvar whisper as we hide behind the wall. I took a look and saw two Stormcloak and one I assumed just passed away. It was the same guy who was being carried in to the guard tower.

"Come on, we need to leave, the dragon will burn down Helgen down and us as well." "No I don't want to leave him. To oblivion that damn dragon! I won't leave Sig behind."

I was about to open the gate when Hadvar said. "Hold on, maybe we can talk to them." I look at him, skeptical that they would want to talk. No offence to talking and I would use that route than fight but they were about to be executed by the empire.

"Are you sure? They might just attack us." I try to reason with Hadvar. "We need to try; I don't want to fight them if we can reason with them." Hadvar simply reply. A sigh escape my mouth as I nod to his plan.

'Listen we want…" before Hadvar can even finish his sentence one of the Stormcloak charge at him with his battle axe. I draw my sword and said to Hadvar "So… Taking didn't work.' He then draws his sword and said "Shut up."

Hadvar took the Stormcloak with the battle axe as I took the one with the great sword. Still trying to convince his opponent Hadvar said, "Please listen, we don't want to fight." But the only reply he got was "Die you imperial bastard!"

Meanwhile my hand was full just fighting my opponent. She was good. Each swing of her sword was heavy, and can cut me down if I make just one mistake. But I notice some few flaws from her. She uses too much strength, and each time she missed, she would back away and charge again. I have to stop this fight as soon as possible. As she charges at me, her hand raise as she delivers a strong blow, I took a step to the side and hit her with the butt of my blade, knocking her for a while. I took this chance to drive my sword to her heart. A clean kill, just like how my uncle thought me. The Stormcloak died as she said her last word, "…meet him in Sovngarde.'

I was shaken, this was the first time I killed someone. "Listen, you do not know what you will feel when you took your first life." My uncle's word hit me. But before I can process all of his words, I look at the fight between Hadvar and his opponent. It was clear that Hadvar is being over powered. His opponent was good, maybe even better than Hadvar. "I need to help him" I said to myself, as I shook off the felling of guilt. They were in a fare distance and I might not make it if I just simple charge at the opponent. Then the Stormcloak manage to get Hadvar off his balance, he fell down, and now Hadvar is at the mercy of his opponent.

An instinct took over me. I raise my sword and took a charging stance. And without warning I charge at the Stormcloak in a thrusting motion and with just a single stride, my sword pierced through the rebel's back. Then without losing the momentum, I made a slicing motion, pulling my sword to the side. The Stormcloak spin as he falls down, his blood soaking the floor. Before he his life left him, he utters one name, "Sophia."

I offer my hand to Hadvar and he took it as he raise up. He then notices the look on my face and said. "Was this your first kill?" I simply nod. He then place his hand on my shoulder, "You save my life; I owe you a lot for this." I look at him then I look at the two dead Stormcloak who fell under my blade. My uncle's words continue in my head. "But it will show you who you are." I close my eyes and took a deep breath. "Common let's get out of here."

Author's note:

This story is the first of the three volumes I plan to make base on the Elder Scroll: Skyrim, and hope that someone would like the story; I don't care if it's just one reader, as long as someone like this, I'll continue this story to the very end. With that I hope that everyone would write a constructive criticism and help me grow as a writer. And I will response as soon as I can if you have any question with the story that is not spoiler.

Disclaimers:

The elder scroll series V: Skyrim is an intellectual property of Bethesda studio. All stories, character, and any other mechanics fond in the games that was use in this story is rightfully own by Bethesda studio.

Kingdoms of Amalur is an intellectual property of Big Huge Games and 38 Studios. All stories, character, and any other mechanics fond in the games that was use in this story is rightfully own by Big Huge Games and 38 Studios.

This story is a non-profit, fan fiction story and is not consider cannon from the source material.


	3. Chapter 2

Most Nords of Skyrim assumed the dragons were only a legend...

Until now.

Chapter 2

The light peirce my eyes as I felt the cold but fresh air. I knew that we finally made it out side of that damn cave. I was even glad that we didn't fought a cave bear to get this far. But before I enjoy the scenary that behold my eyes, a fears thundering roar of the dragon can be heard.

Hadvar grab me by the sleave of the robe I was wearing and push me down to the ground . As I look up, I saw the same black dragon that burn down Helgen. My heart skip a beat, not allowing a faint sound from my body to come out. But just as it arrive, it flew away over the horizon.

"It's gone. I think it's safe for now. " said Hadvar.

"Yeah" I reply back. Yet I keep my eyes fix over the horizon the dragon disappeared to, not wanting to take any chance.

We decided that it would be safe to travel together. Hadvar mention heading to Riverwood, where his uncle happened to be a blacksmith.

It took us two hours before we manage to stubble upon a scenary, a river cutting through the mountain side, and on top is an old ruin. Hadvar was explaining what it was, but I was just to caught up with the view. Then we proceed to continue to head down the mountain path.

There was an akward silence between us as we continue to follow the goat path.

"I'm glad you're coming with me." Said Hadvar out of nowhere

"Yeah, well I never been to Skyrim before and beside I can't leave you like this." I reply to Hadvar.

Well he was a bit of a mess. His left arm has burns, some few cuts and bruises. Not to mention he was bitten by a giant spider. I was concern that he might have been poison but Hadvar assured me that the poison is not lethal for Nords and can only cause fatigue.

We decided to take a break while we recover and catch our breath. I took the point and start to assume the position of a guard while Hadvar rest and recover from his injury.

"I was right about you." Out of nowhere Hadvar said this to me while taking deep heavy breath.

"What do you mean?" I ask him as I turn around and look at him.

Guilt. That was the only thing I saw in his eyes as he turn away from my gaze.

"You were not a rebel. You were not on the list." He reply. " I should have said something. Disagree with the captain's decision. But I didn't." He continued miserably.

"Don't worry about it for now." I just said, trying to keep what I really felt about that incident to my self. "Come on. Let's keep moving."

After a few more miles of hiking down the goat path. We finally manage to stubble upon the main road. From there we continue our journey until we end up looking at three pillars. Each has a hole just near the tip. And some carve image for each pillar.

"These are the Guardian Stones, three of the thirteen ancient standing stones that dot Skyrim's landscape." Hadvar said to me as if it was a fact. He then continued.

"Some say that the Guardian Stones act as a guide to a Nord to take their path." He then pause for a minute then said. "I remember when I was a lad. My uncle brought me here and for reason unknown to me. I just went straight to the warrior stone."

I look at the three stone pillar and examined them. For some strange reason I was drawn to them. Not just one but all three of them. I felt like they were fighting over me and insist that I should only choice one from them. I took a deep breath and just choice the warrior stone.

Huh. For some reason I was expecting that a beam of light would show up. Like you would expect some magical phenomenon. But nothing.

"Warrior, good! I knew you shouldn't have been on that cart the minute I laid eyes on you."

Hadvar happily said as he look at me with pride in his eyes.

Then I look at the other two pillar. For some strange reason. It reminded me of old friends. One was mischievous and playful. Someone who would take what you have and smile at you like it was a joke. The other was smart and mad. He was fascinated with the arcane arts and will not hesitate to try a spell in public, even disregarding safety concerns. I wonder where are they. They left Cyrodil before I did.

"We should continue." Hadvar said. "Riverwood isn't far away from here."

"Yeah, sure, lead the way. " I said back to Hadvar and followed him. Bringing me back to the present.

The sun had already set when we arrive at Riverwoods. It's a small village and base on its size I guess there's at least around 15 to 20 family leaving in this village. Yet there are hardly any people here.

The town has one sawmill, one general store and an inn located at the end of this towns. Most of the housing are located further away from the river while the sawmill and the smithy is located close to the river. And it seems this town is divided by the road Hadvar and I have been following.

"We finally made it." Said Hadvar as he haistly head towards the smithy. "Things look quiet enough here. Come on. There's my uncle."

"Uncle Alvor! Hello!" Hadvar greated his uncle as we approach him.

"Hadvar?" Hadavar's uncle, Alvor called out and notice him. Supprise that he was here. "What are you doing here? Are you on leave from..." He then notice his injuries. "Shor's bones, what happened to you, boy? Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"Shh.. Uncle, please. Keep your voice down. I'm fine. But we should go inside to talk."

"What's going on?" Then he notice me. "And who's this?" He ask.

"His name is Ymir. He's a friend. Saved my life in fact. Come on, I'll explain everything, but we need to go inside." Hadvar hastily inform his uncle. Urging him to take us inside his uncle's home.

"Come on inside. Sigrid will get you something to eat and you can tell us what happened." Alvor said and we head toward his home.

Once inside Alvor call out his wife. "Sigrid! We have company!"

A woman around her late 20s or early 30s shows up. Next to her is a little girl around 10.

"Hadvar!" Sigrid approach Hadvar and hug him. "We've been so worried about you! Come, you two must be hungry. Sit down and I'll get you something to eat." Sigrid said motherly towards Hadvar.

Once we settle in and took our sit Alvor sit down next to his nephew while I sat at the other end of the table.

"Now, then, boy. What's the big mystery? What are you doing here, looking like you lost an argument with a cave bear?" Alvor ask Hadvar with a concern look on his face. I smile internally as he mention the cave bear. The irony of it almost happening.

"I don't know where to start." Hadvar said as he look at me. I can tell that he's worried that what we're about to tell them might not be belivable.

"You know I was assigned to General Tullius's guard. We were stopped in Helgen when we were attacked... by a dragon." Hadvar continued.

"A dragon? That's... ridiculous. You aren't drunk, are you boy?" Alvor said, it's like he's questioning the sanity of his own nephew.

"Husband. Let him tell his story." Sigrid said trying to look sympathetic and not laugh at us.

So we told them how it all begun. Each time Hadvar stop I fill in the gap. I'm also glad that Hadvar left out about me being a prisoner and instead told them that I was a merchant visiting Skyrim. Then after ward Hadvar ended the story saying

"Not much more to tell. This dragon flew over and just wrecked the whole place. Mass confusion. I don't know if anyone else got out alive. I doubt I'd have made it out myself if not for my friend here."

There was a moment of silence before Sigrid broke it."Mara's mercy! A dragon... in Helgen? Why, it could be here at any moment!"

"I know love. I need to tell the rest of the villigers of what happen. I dought they will belive me but, it's better than to let everyone be caught off guard if the dragon do show up." Alvor said as he stood up and kiss his wife on the cheek and then look at us.

"You two make yourselves at home." He said then left to warn the villagers.

We continue eating the meal prepared for us. The small girl, I'm guessing Hadvar's cousin ask him about the dragon but was stop by her mother. She then excuse her self and her daughter and went downstairs.

"It's nice to be back in a friendly spot, huh?" Ask Hadvar as we continue to eat. Then his aunt shows up with two bottle of mead.

"Here. With what happen I'm sure a bottle of mead can help you relax and rest." She offered the bottle to us an head back downstairs again.

Took the mead and start to take small sips from it. It was not strong enough to make me drunk but not light enough that it doesn't taste like lukewarm water.

I just have to figure out what to do next. Need to find out where this friend of my uncle is. And what so important about him. I should have ask for details but then again him already dying I can't exactly get to ask him thouse questions.

My train of thought was cut short when Hadvar spoke up.

"Listen. I know what happen was unexpected, and maybe unnecessary but I'm glad we're safe. " He said, I guest he want to break the silence. "I know this isn't my business to ask but why were you crossing the boarder of Skyrim and from the Bruma no less." Hadar ask in wisper.

My uncle told me to keep my porpuse a secret. But I need help. A lot really. But it does not mean I have to tell him every thing.

"I'm looking for someone. My uncle want to give a message to this person."

Hadvar was silent. Does he not belive me? Well I'll be skeptical if I was in his shoes.

"I'm in your dept, I would have died back in Helgen if you were not with me." Hadvar said as he took another sip from his mead. "Tell me how can I help. If I know this person I might be able to help you. Or at least point you to the right direction." Hadvar offer.

"Hmmm... I'm looking for a man named Augustus Septimus Tullius. He's an Imperial soldiers. That's all I know about him." I said to Hadvar. I was not lying, this was the only information I have.

Hadvar then, out of nowhere, started to laugh. I gave him a quezical look. "What's so funny? " I ask.

"The man your looking for is General Tallius."

I was right, that was the guy. Before I can enjoy this news, horror was now bring it self back to me. Helgen, the dragon, then a man I saw giving command to his soldiers. What if he did not make it. By all the nines assess I did not think of that.

"Hadvar what if he didn't make it? " I ask him. Afraid that the answer is obvious.

"I'm sure he made it out alive and probably already on his way to Solitude." Said Hadvar with conviction. I was not sure, but I have to belive in him. "Listen once I return to Solitude, I'll Inform the general of what you did. I'll clear your name." Hadvar said to me and then drink the remaining mead from his bottle. Afterwards we continue to chat some more.

"Well it's time to sleep. It will be a long walk to Solitude." Hadvar said and stood up. "You can take the bed over there. I'm sure my cousin won't mind." Hadvar offer the bed at the far right side. I accepted his offer and decided to sleep aswell.

I should have know that my dream were not pleasant. At first I was back in Helgen at the top of the tower. Then I jump, only this time instead of landing at the inn I end up entering a dark void.

My eyes open and saw, in my horror a pile of dead body. I was buried underneath a mountain of corpses. I struggle to free my self and end up at the top of the rotting pile of body.

Then my dream shift from the dead body to a seen where I was fighting two being clad in red armor. Once they were slain a child, no a small man shows up to thank me but only to stop and told me "you... you were dead."

Then my dream once more change. I was with this small man and he pointed at a large structure glowing in an ominous green light. Then that structure crumble as explosion were made.

Then my dream carried me to a library. This time a different small man shows up. He's expression were filled with excitement as he approach me, only muttering "it works, The Well of Souls work!"

My dream once more change. This time I was running towards the exit. A giant creature stood in front of me with two being clad in red armor. I saw myself fend off then killed the two armor being, then I turn around to face off the creature. My body glowed and I was enveloped with blue light and in my arm was a giant sword. I charge at that creature... and then my eyes open wide. I was awake.

I can hear the sound of steel and steel pounding each other. I shook my head, trying to clear my mind from the dream I had.

I stood up. My sword at my waist. My hand ready to grap my blade if danger arise. Then I head outside to see what's going on.

I saw Alvor manning his forge. His eyes focus but not at his current task. We was muttering something I could not understand. Each time he bring down his hammer and hit the glowing steel he was saying some curses and hitting the steel hard.

I slowly approach him and I made sure he knows my presence. "Hello sir." I said to Alvor. Alvor turns around and saw me. He stop at his task and but the steel back to the glowing furnes.

"Did I disturb you? My apologies. I was just finishing my work." He said as he wipe the sweat on his forehead.

"You seems to be disturbed. Is there a problem? " I ask. I know I shouldn't but I can't help it. This was a man who'd open his door to a stranger and feed him. I can't help but ask his problem and see if there's something I can do about it.

"I have inform the town's folks about the dragon and Helgen, but they do not belive me or at least some of them do." Alvor said as he took a deep sigh. It can't be help. If someone told me the same thing, I would probably laughed at them an ask them if they worship the deadric prince of Madness.

"Now I fear the safety of my family and this village." Alvor said while sitting down. "The Jarl of Whiterun need to know about this. About the danger Riverwood might face." Alvor then look at me.

I let out a heavy sigh and nod. I was planning to head toward Solitude with Hadvar and give the message to Tullius but now I think the gods plan to push me to a different direction. I don't mind to be honest. But still the reason I went to this cold land was to inform Tullius of what my uncle said.

"This is important. You need to give this message to him at all costs."

That was my uncle voice, reminding me to make sure his friend get the message.

I look up and view the night sky. Will my uncle agree to this or will he scold me for diverting this task and helping this town folks.

I shook of any dought I have and look at Alvor.

"I'll go to Whiterun and inform the Jarl there of your situation." I said to Alvor.

"I'm in your dept." Alvor said as his face show relief. It can't be helped. After all his family is here and right now leaving them behind would be dangerous. "Then I'll be heading back inside." I said to Alvor and went back to sleep.

Morning came and Hadvar just woke up. I was already awake and reading a book.

"Oh your already awake. Couldn't sleep well? " Ask Hadvar as he move close to me. I close the book I'm reading. "Not really, after what happen to Helgen I just couldn't sleep at all. I reply back. The truth is I don't want to experience the same dream again. It was nerve-wracking to dream of something I know I haven't experience but it felt like I actually done it.

"I'm heading out to Solitude, I need to report straight to the general before they label me as dead or worst, a deserte." Said Hadvar as he grab a bread and cut it half. "Why not come with me. This way it would be much easier to introduce you to General Tullius."

"I can't, I'm heading to Whiterun and inform the Jarl that Riverwood might be in danger of a dragon attack." I reply back to Hadvar. He look at me with a 'why are doing this' look. "Your uncle is troubled that the village might be in danger if there were no guard that could fend off a dragon. "

"Then let's head there together. After all there's a carriage that you can use to travels between Whiterun hold and Solitude." Hadvar offer. I agree to his proposal and we head out after we thank Alvor and his wife.

After parting with Hadvar, I head straight to the city gate, only to see it closed. The two guards stop me and told me to get lost. Unbelievable. I then told them the reason I seek entry.

"Riverwood is endangere they need their Jarl for protection." I told them.

"Sorry, but we have strict order not to let anybody in." Reply the guard flatly.

"List pal, if Riverwood burn because of a dragon, I will tell them that it was your fault for stopping a messenger for asking the help of the Jarl." I warned the guard.

Both look at each other, "you know about the dragon? " one of the guards ask.

"Aye, I was in Helgen when that beast burn it down." I told them.

"Then head to Dragonsreach, speak to the Jarl. He's been asking for more information about the attack." The guard told me as the other one open the gate for me.

Whiterun city was busting with life, a soldier arguing about the number of weapons needed by the empire for the war effort while a female blacksmith retorted that she doesn't have much time and the quality might be affected if it were rush. The market were pack of people. Hagling the price of their purchase or even trying to divalue the product by insulting the merchant was selling.

As I moved closer to Dragonsreach, I saw a great tree that was weathering and a priestess looking disheartened about the tree's condition.

The city seems unaware of what happen to Helgen or even the possibility that their city might be next.

I reach the destination only for me to be stop by another guard. I told them why I was here and that Riverwood need help.

"Ok, we'll let you in but be careful and do not irate Irileth." Warn the guard as they open the door and one of them escorted me inside.

Dragonsreach was huge. The entrance room is a waiting area, with four benches for sitting in. A flight of stairs can be seen leading to the throne. The hall is focused towards the Jarl's throne, which is visible through the shimmer from the fire, adding a certain mystical quality to his appearance. The stairs lead up to the dining area and throne. Centered around a large fire, there are two dining tables with five chairs at each, while up the steps is the throne area.

I was lead by the guard how have joined me. Then I notice a Dunmer approaching us with her sword drawn. She is intimidating and not in a good way.

"What's the meaning of this interruption? Jarl Balgruuf is not receiving visitors." Said the Dunmer.

"Housecarl, he said that he has an urgent news about Riverwood. " said the guard standing next to me.

"Alvor the blacksmith sent me. Riverwood might be in danger of a dragon attack." I reply.

She look at me suspiciously. She let a heavy sigh and look at me with an intent to cut me down if she found me to be untruthful.

"As housecarl, my job is to deal with all dangers that threaten the Jarl or his people. So you have my attention. Now, explain yourself."

"A dragon has destroyed Helgen. Riverwood might be next if the Jarl don't send aid" I said to her and look her in the eyes.

"You know about Helgen? The Jarl will want to speak to you personally. Approach." She said as she sheet her sword back.

She then lead me toward the throne. As I approach, I can hear to people talking. One I'm sure was the Jarl of Whiterun hold and the other might be an advisor.

"My lord. Please. You have to listen. I only counsel caution. We cannot afford to act rashly in times like these. If the news from Helgen is true... well, there's no telling what it means."

"What would you have me do, then? Nothing?"

"My lord. Please. This is no time for rash action. I just think we need more information before we act. I just..."

They stop their conversation when they notice me approaching with the housecarl.

"Who's this then?" The Jarl pointed his finger at me. The housecarl told me to kneel down. I did.

The housecarl approach her Jarl and whisper something in his ears. His eyes wide as the words from her reach his ears.

"It's all right, Irileth. I want to hear what he has to say." The Jarl of Whiterun said as he gesture to me to stand up.

"A dragon destroyed Helgen. Alvor is afraid Riverwood is next." I said to him, trying to avoid an eye contact with the ruler of this city.

"Alvor? The smith, isn't he? Reliable, solid fellow. Not prone to flights of fancy... And you're sure Helgen was destroyed by a dragon? This wasn't some Stormcloak raid gone wrong?"

"The Imperials were about to execute Ulfric Stormcloak. Then the dragon attacked." I reply to his question, "And last I saw it was heading this way."

"By Ysmir, Irileth was right!" Jarl Balgruuf said then he look at his adviser. "What do you say now, Proventus? Shall we continue to trust in the strength of our walls? Against a dragon?"

Irileth the housecarl then approach the Jarl and said "My lord, we should send troops to Riverwood at once. It's in the most immediate danger, if that dragon is lurking in the mountains..."

"The Jarl of Falkreath will view that as a provocation! He'll assume we're preparing to join Ulfric's side and attack him. We should not..." Proventus counter as he approach the Jarl as well.

"Enough!" Yelled Jarl Balgruuf as he stood. "I'll not stand idly by while a dragon burns my hold and slaughters my people! Irileth, send a detachment to Riverwood at once."

"Yes, my Jarl." Irileth reply back to her Jarl's command and left.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll return to my duties." Proventus said and bowed his head.

"That would be best." Balgruuf reply back and allow Proventus to leave.

I was about to leave as well when I saw the Jarl looking at me.

"Well done." He said as he approach me. "You sought me out, on your own initiative. You've done Whiterun a service, and I won't forget it." He then ask one of the guards to retrieve something. "Here, take this as a small token of my esteem."

He handed me a small leather bag full of gold. Base on it's weight and the way it sound. I'm guessing around 50 Septim. What... back on Cyrodiil I was already doing some odd jobs just to get by since I and my uncle were not rich.

"There is another thing you could do for me." The Jarl said as he look at me, appraising my worth or at least what skill I might have. "Suitable for someone of your particular talents, perhaps. Come, let's go find Farengar, my court wizard. He's been looking into a matter related to these dragons and... rumors of dragons." He then ask me to follow him.

I got a bad felling about this and soon I will be proven right... The gods must be very determine to prevent me from doing a simple task.

I sigh and said to my self. "Here we go again."

Author's note:

Finally DONE!

Sorry it took me this long. I would have finish this before if my laptop did not went south, causing me to rewrite this chapter and chapter 3. And the worst part I had to move out. With work already taking a lot of time it was hard for me to fine a time to write this and still enjoy writing. But I will. I did made a promise that I'll continue this if even just one person like this. And so I shall.

Disclaimers:

The elder scroll series V: Skyrim is an intellectual property of Bethesda studio. All stories, character, and any other mechanics fond in the games that was use in this story is rightfully own by Bethesda studio.

Kingdoms of Amalur is an intellectual property of Big Huge Games and 38 Studios. All stories, character, and any other mechanics fond in the games that was use in this story is rightfully own by Big Huge Games and 38 Studios.

This story is a non-profit, fan fiction story and is not consider cannon from the source Nords of Skyrim assumed the dragons were only a legend...

Until now.

The light peirce my eyes as I felt the cold but fresh air. I knew that we finally made it out side of that damn cave. I was even glad that we didn't fought a cave bear to get this far. But before I enjoy the scenary that behold my eyes, a fears thundering roar of the dragon can be heard.

Hadvar grab me by the sleave of the robe I was wearing and push me down to the ground . As I look up, I saw the same black dragon that burn down Helgen. My heart skip a beat, not allowing a faint sound from my body to come out. But just as it arrive, it flew away over the horizon.

"It's gone. I think it's safe for now. " said Hadvar.

"Yeah" I reply back. Yet I keep my eyes fix over the horizon the dragon disappeared to, not wanting to take any chance.

We decided that it would be safe to travel together. Hadvar mention heading to Riverwood, where his uncle happened to be a blacksmith.

It took us two hours before we manage to stubble upon a scenary, a river cutting through the mountain side, and on top is an old ruin. Hadvar was explaining what it was, but I was just to caught up with the view. Then we proceed to continue to head down the mountain path.

There was an akward silence between us as we continue to follow the goat path.

"I'm glad you're coming with me." Said Hadvar out of nowhere

"Yeah, well I never been to Skyrim before and beside I can't leave you like this." I reply to Hadvar.

Well he was a bit of a mess. His left arm has burns, some few cuts and bruises. Not to mention he was bitten by a giant spider. I was concern that he might have been poison but Hadvar assured me that the poison is not lethal for Nords and can only cause fatigue.

We decided to take a break while we recover and catch our breath. I took the point and start to assume the position of a guard while Hadvar rest and recover from his injury.

"I was right about you." Out of nowhere Hadvar said this to me while taking deep heavy breath.

"What do you mean?" I ask him as I turn around and look at him.

Guilt. That was the only thing I saw in his eyes as he turn away from my gaze.

"You were not a rebel. You were not on the list." He reply. " I should have said something. Disagree with the captain's decision. But I didn't." He continued miserably.

"Don't worry about it for now." I just said, trying to keep what I really felt about that incident to my self. "Come on. Let's keep moving."

After a few more miles of hiking down the goat path. We finally manage to stubble upon the main road. From there we continue our journey until we end up looking at three pillars. Each has a hole just near the tip. And some carve image for each pillar.

"These are the Guardian Stones, three of the thirteen ancient standing stones that dot Skyrim's landscape." Hadvar said to me as if it was a fact. He then continued.

"Some say that the Guardian Stones act as a guide to a Nord to take their path." He then pause for a minute then said. "I remember when I was a lad. My uncle brought me here and for reason unknown to me. I just went straight to the warrior stone."

I look at the three stone pillar and examined them. For some strange reason I was drawn to them. Not just one but all three of them. I felt like they were fighting over me and insist that I should only choice one from them. I took a deep breath and just choice the warrior stone.

Huh. For some reason I was expecting that a beam of light would show up. Like you would expect some magical phenomenon. But nothing.

"Warrior, good! I knew you shouldn't have been on that cart the minute I laid eyes on you."

Hadvar happily said as he look at me with pride in his eyes.

Then I look at the other two pillar. For some strange reason. It reminded me of old friends. One was mischievous and playful. Someone who would take what you have and smile at you like it was a joke. The other was smart and mad. He was fascinated with the arcane arts and will not hesitate to try a spell in public, even disregarding safety concerns. I wonder where are they. They left Cyrodil before I did.

"We should continue." Hadvar said. "Riverwood isn't far away from here."

"Yeah, sure, lead the way. " I said back to Hadvar and followed him. Bringing me back to the present.

The sun had already set when we arrive at Riverwoods. It's a small village and base on its size I guess there's at least around 15 to 20 family leaving in this village. Yet there are hardly any people here.

The town has one sawmill, one general store and an inn located at the end of this towns. Most of the housing are located further away from the river while the sawmill and the smithy is located close to the river. And it seems this town is divided by the road Hadvar and I have been following.

"We finally made it." Said Hadvar as he haistly head towards the smithy. "Things look quiet enough here. Come on. There's my uncle."

"Uncle Alvor! Hello!" Hadvar greated his uncle as we approach him.

"Hadvar?" Hadavar's uncle, Alvor called out and notice him. Supprise that he was here. "What are you doing here? Are you on leave from..." He then notice his injuries. "Shor's bones, what happened to you, boy? Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"Shh.. Uncle, please. Keep your voice down. I'm fine. But we should go inside to talk."

"What's going on?" Then he notice me. "And who's this?" He ask.

"His name is Ymir. He's a friend. Saved my life in fact. Come on, I'll explain everything, but we need to go inside." Hadvar hastily inform his uncle. Urging him to take us inside his uncle's home.

"Come on inside. Sigrid will get you something to eat and you can tell us what happened." Alvor said and we head toward his home.

Once inside Alvor call out his wife. "Sigrid! We have company!"

A woman around her late 20s or early 30s shows up. Next to her is a little girl around 10.

"Hadvar!" Sigrid approach Hadvar and hug him. "We've been so worried about you! Come, you two must be hungry. Sit down and I'll get you something to eat." Sigrid said motherly towards Hadvar.

Once we settle in and took our sit Alvor sit down next to his nephew while I sat at the other end of the table.

"Now, then, boy. What's the big mystery? What are you doing here, looking like you lost an argument with a cave bear?" Alvor ask Hadvar with a concern look on his face. I smile internally as he mention the cave bear. The irony of it almost happening.

"I don't know where to start." Hadvar said as he look at me. I can tell that he's worried that what we're about to tell them might not be belivable.

"You know I was assigned to General Tullius's guard. We were stopped in Helgen when we were attacked... by a dragon." Hadvar continued.

"A dragon? That's... ridiculous. You aren't drunk, are you boy?" Alvor said, it's like he's questioning the sanity of his own nephew.

"Husband. Let him tell his story." Sigrid said trying to look sympathetic and not laugh at us.

So we told them how it all begun. Each time Hadvar stop I fill in the gap. I'm also glad that Hadvar left out about me being a prisoner and instead told them that I was a merchant visiting Skyrim. Then after ward Hadvar ended the story saying

"Not much more to tell. This dragon flew over and just wrecked the whole place. Mass confusion. I don't know if anyone else got out alive. I doubt I'd have made it out myself if not for my friend here."

There was a moment of silence before Sigrid broke it."Mara's mercy! A dragon... in Helgen? Why, it could be here at any moment!"

"I know love. I need to tell the rest of the villigers of what happen. I dought they will belive me but, it's better than to let everyone be caught off guard if the dragon do show up." Alvor said as he stood up and kiss his wife on the cheek and then look at us.

"You two make yourselves at home." He said then left to warn the villagers.

We continue eating the meal prepared for us. The small girl, I'm guessing Hadvar's cousin ask him about the dragon but was stop by her mother. She then excuse her self and her daughter and went downstairs.

"It's nice to be back in a friendly spot, huh?" Ask Hadvar as we continue to eat. Then his aunt shows up with two bottle of mead.

"Here. With what happen I'm sure a bottle of mead can help you relax and rest." She offered the bottle to us an head back downstairs again.

Took the mead and start to take small sips from it. It was not strong enough to make me drunk but not light enough that it doesn't taste like lukewarm water.

I just have to figure out what to do next. Need to find out where this friend of my uncle is. And what so important about him. I should have ask for details but then again him already dying I can't exactly get to ask him thouse questions.

My train of thought was cut short when Hadvar spoke up.

"Listen. I know what happen was unexpected, and maybe unnecessary but I'm glad we're safe. " He said, I guest he want to break the silence. "I know this isn't my business to ask but why were you crossing the boarder of Skyrim and from the Bruma no less." Hadar ask in wisper.

My uncle told me to keep my porpuse a secret. But I need help. A lot really. But it does not mean I have to tell him every thing.

"I'm looking for someone. My uncle want to give a message to this person."

Hadvar was silent. Does he not belive me? Well I'll be skeptical if I was in his shoes.

"I'm in your dept, I would have died back in Helgen if you were not with me." Hadvar said as he took another sip from his mead. "Tell me how can I help. If I know this person I might be able to help you. Or at least point you to the right direction." Hadvar offer.

"Hmmm... I'm looking for a man named Augustus Septimus Tullius. He's an Imperial soldiers. That's all I know about him." I said to Hadvar. I was not lying, this was the only information I have.

Hadvar then, out of nowhere, started to laugh. I gave him a quezical look. "What's so funny? " I ask.

"The man your looking for is General Tallius."

I was right, that was the guy. Before I can enjoy this news, horror was now bring it self back to me. Helgen, the dragon, then a man I saw giving command to his soldiers. What if he did not make it. By all the nines assess I did not think of that.

"Hadvar what if he didn't make it? " I ask him. Afraid that the answer is obvious.

"I'm sure he made it out alive and probably already on his way to Solitude." Said Hadvar with conviction. I was not sure, but I have to belive in him. "Listen once I return to Solitude, I'll Inform the general of what you did. I'll clear your name." Hadvar said to me and then drink the remaining mead from his bottle. Afterwards we continue to chat some more.

"Well it's time to sleep. It will be a long walk to Solitude." Hadvar said and stood up. "You can take the bed over there. I'm sure my cousin won't mind." Hadvar offer the bed at the far right side. I accepted his offer and decided to sleep aswell.

I should have know that my dream were not pleasant. At first I was back in Helgen at the top of the tower. Then I jump, only this time instead of landing at the inn I end up entering a dark void.

My eyes open and saw, in my horror a pile of dead body. I was buried underneath a mountain of corpses. I struggle to free my self and end up at the top of the rotting pile of body.

Then my dream shift from the dead body to a seen where I was fighting two being clad in red armor. Once they were slain a child, no a small man shows up to thank me but only to stop and told me "you... you were dead."

Then my dream once more change. I was with this small man and he pointed at a large structure glowing in an ominous green light. Then that structure crumble as explosion were made.

Then my dream carried me to a library. This time a different small man shows up. He's expression were filled with excitement as he approach me, only muttering "it works, The Well of Souls work!"

My dream once more change. This time I was running towards the exit. A giant creature stood in front of me with two being clad in red armor. I saw myself fend off then killed the two armor being, then I turn around to face off the creature. My body glowed and I was enveloped with blue light and in my arm was a giant sword. I charge at that creature... and then my eyes open wide. I was awake.

I can hear the sound of steel and steel pounding each other. I shook my head, trying to clear my mind from the dream I had.

I stood up. My sword at my waist. My hand ready to grap my blade if danger arise. Then I head outside to see what's going on.

I saw Alvor manning his forge. His eyes focus but not at his current task. We was muttering something I could not understand. Each time he bring down his hammer and hit the glowing steel he was saying some curses and hitting the steel hard.

I slowly approach him and I made sure he knows my presence. "Hello sir." I said to Alvor. Alvor turns around and saw me. He stop at his task and but the steel back to the glowing furnes.

"Did I disturb you? My apologies. I was just finishing my work." He said as he wipe the sweat on his forehead.

"You seems to be disturbed. Is there a problem? " I ask. I know I shouldn't but I can't help it. This was a man who'd open his door to a stranger and feed him. I can't help but ask his problem and see if there's something I can do about it.

"I have inform the town's folks about the dragon and Helgen, but they do not belive me or at least some of them do." Alvor said as he took a deep sigh. It can't be help. If someone told me the same thing, I would probably laughed at them an ask them if they worship the deadric prince of Madness.

"Now I fear the safety of my family and this village." Alvor said while sitting down. "The Jarl of Whiterun need to know about this. About the danger Riverwood might face." Alvor then look at me.

I let out a heavy sigh and nod. I was planning to head toward Solitude with Hadvar and give the message to Tullius but now I think the gods plan to push me to a different direction. I don't mind to be honest. But still the reason I went to this cold land was to inform Tullius of what my uncle said.

"This is important. You need to give this message to him at all costs."

That was my uncle voice, reminding me to make sure his friend get the message.

I look up and view the night sky. Will my uncle agree to this or will he scold me for diverting this task and helping this town folks.

I shook of any dought I have and look at Alvor.

"I'll go to Whiterun and inform the Jarl there of your situation." I said to Alvor.

"I'm in your dept." Alvor said as his face show relief. It can't be helped. After all his family is here and right now leaving them behind would be dangerous. "Then I'll be heading back inside." I said to Alvor and went back to sleep.

Morning came and Hadvar just woke up. I was already awake and reading a book.

"Oh your already awake. Couldn't sleep well? " Ask Hadvar as he move close to me. I close the book I'm reading. "Not really, after what happen to Helgen I just couldn't sleep at all. I reply back. The truth is I don't want to experience the same dream again. It was nerve-wracking to dream of something I know I haven't experience but it felt like I actually done it.

"I'm heading out to Solitude, I need to report straight to the general before they label me as dead or worst, a deserte." Said Hadvar as he grab a bread and cut it half. "Why not come with me. This way it would be much easier to introduce you to General Tullius."

"I can't, I'm heading to Whiterun and inform the Jarl that Riverwood might be in danger of a dragon attack." I reply back to Hadvar. He look at me with a 'why are doing this' look. "Your uncle is troubled that the village might be in danger if there were no guard that could fend off a dragon. "

"Then let's head there together. After all there's a carriage that you can use to travels between Whiterun hold and Solitude." Hadvar offer. I agree to his proposal and we head out after we thank Alvor and his wife.

After parting with Hadvar, I head straight to the city gate, only to see it closed. The two guards stop me and told me to get lost. Unbelievable. I then told them the reason I seek entry.

"Riverwood is endangere they need their Jarl for protection." I told them.

"Sorry, but we have strict order not to let anybody in." Reply the guard flatly.

"List pal, if Riverwood burn because of a dragon, I will tell them that it was your fault for stopping a messenger for asking the help of the Jarl." I warned the guard.

Both look at each other, "you know about the dragon? " one of the guards ask.

"Aye, I was in Helgen when that beast burn it down." I told them.

"Then head to Dragonsreach, speak to the Jarl. He's been asking for more information about the attack." The guard told me as the other one open the gate for me.

Whiterun city was busting with life, a soldier arguing about the number of weapons needed by the empire for the war effort while a female blacksmith retorted that she doesn't have much time and the quality might be affected if it were rush. The market were pack of people. Hagling the price of their purchase or even trying to divalue the product by insulting the merchant was selling.

As I moved closer to Dragonsreach, I saw a great tree that was weathering and a priestess looking disheartened about the tree's condition.

The city seems unaware of what happen to Helgen or even the possibility that their city might be next.

I reach the destination only for me to be stop by another guard. I told them why I was here and that Riverwood need help.

"Ok, we'll let you in but be careful and do not irate Irileth." Warn the guard as they open the door and one of them escorted me inside.

Dragonsreach was huge. The entrance room is a waiting area, with four benches for sitting in. A flight of stairs can be seen leading to the throne. The hall is focused towards the Jarl's throne, which is visible through the shimmer from the fire, adding a certain mystical quality to his appearance. The stairs lead up to the dining area and throne. Centered around a large fire, there are two dining tables with five chairs at each, while up the steps is the throne area.

I was lead by the guard how have joined me. Then I notice a Dunmer approaching us with her sword drawn. She is intimidating and not in a good way.

"What's the meaning of this interruption? Jarl Balgruuf is not receiving visitors." Said the Dunmer.

"Housecarl, he said that he has an urgent news about Riverwood. " said the guard standing next to me.

"Alvor the blacksmith sent me. Riverwood might be in danger of a dragon attack." I reply.

She look at me suspiciously. She let a heavy sigh and look at me with an intent to cut me down if she found me to be untruthful.

"As housecarl, my job is to deal with all dangers that threaten the Jarl or his people. So you have my attention. Now, explain yourself."

"A dragon has destroyed Helgen. Riverwood might be next if the Jarl don't send aid" I said to her and look her in the eyes.

"You know about Helgen? The Jarl will want to speak to you personally. Approach." She said as she sheet her sword back.

She then lead me toward the throne. As I approach, I can hear to people talking. One I'm sure was the Jarl of Whiterun hold and the other might be an advisor.

"My lord. Please. You have to listen. I only counsel caution. We cannot afford to act rashly in times like these. If the news from Helgen is true... well, there's no telling what it means."

"What would you have me do, then? Nothing?"

"My lord. Please. This is no time for rash action. I just think we need more information before we act. I just..."

They stop their conversation when they notice me approaching with the housecarl.

"Who's this then?" The Jarl pointed his finger at me. The housecarl told me to kneel down. I did.

The housecarl approach her Jarl and whisper something in his ears. His eyes wide as the words from her reach his ears.

"It's all right, Irileth. I want to hear what he has to say." The Jarl of Whiterun said as he gesture to me to stand up.

"A dragon destroyed Helgen. Alvor is afraid Riverwood is next." I said to him, trying to avoid an eye contact with the ruler of this city.

"Alvor? The smith, isn't he? Reliable, solid fellow. Not prone to flights of fancy... And you're sure Helgen was destroyed by a dragon? This wasn't some Stormcloak raid gone wrong?"

"The Imperials were about to execute Ulfric Stormcloak. Then the dragon attacked." I reply to his question, "And last I saw it was heading this way."

"By Ysmir, Irileth was right!" Jarl Balgruuf said then he look at his adviser. "What do you say now, Proventus? Shall we continue to trust in the strength of our walls? Against a dragon?"

Irileth the housecarl then approach the Jarl and said "My lord, we should send troops to Riverwood at once. It's in the most immediate danger, if that dragon is lurking in the mountains..."

"The Jarl of Falkreath will view that as a provocation! He'll assume we're preparing to join Ulfric's side and attack him. We should not..." Proventus counter as he approach the Jarl as well.

"Enough!" Yelled Jarl Balgruuf as he stood. "I'll not stand idly by while a dragon burns my hold and slaughters my people! Irileth, send a detachment to Riverwood at once."

"Yes, my Jarl." Irileth reply back to her Jarl's command and left.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll return to my duties." Proventus said and bowed his head.

"That would be best." Balgruuf reply back and allow Proventus to leave.

I was about to leave as well when I saw the Jarl looking at me.

"Well done." He said as he approach me. "You sought me out, on your own initiative. You've done Whiterun a service, and I won't forget it." He then ask one of the guards to retrieve something. "Here, take this as a small token of my esteem."

He handed me a small leather bag full of gold. Base on it's weight and the way it sound. I'm guessing around 50 Septim. What... back on Cyrodiil I was already doing some odd jobs just to get by since I and my uncle were not rich.

"There is another thing you could do for me." The Jarl said as he look at me, appraising my worth or at least what skill I might have. "Suitable for someone of your particular talents, perhaps. Come, let's go find Farengar, my court wizard. He's been looking into a matter related to these dragons and... rumors of dragons." He then ask me to follow him.

I got a bad felling about this and soon I will be proven right... The gods must be very determine to prevent me from doing a simple task.

I sigh and said to my self. "Here we go again."

Author's note:

Finally DONE!

Sorry it took me this long. I would have finish this before if my laptop did not went south, causing me to rewrite this chapter and chapter 3. And the worst part I had to move out. With work already taking a lot of time it was hard for me to fine a time to write this and still enjoy writing. But I will. I did made a promise that I'll continue this if even just one person like this. And so I shall.

Disclaimers:

The elder scroll series V: Skyrim is an intellectual property of Bethesda studio. All stories, character, and any other mechanics fond in the games that was use in this story is rightfully own by Bethesda studio.

Kingdoms of Amalur is an intellectual property of Big Huge Games and 38 Studios. All stories, character, and any other mechanics fond in the games that was use in this story is rightfully own by Big Huge Games and 38 Studios.

This story is a non-profit, fan fiction story and is not consider cannon from the source material.


	4. Chapter 3

Woe to the unwary explorer

who delves deep into the burial crypts of the ancient Nords,

and disturbs the Draugr that dwell within.

Chapter 3: Bleak Falls Barrow.

How did things gone from bad to worst, I mean seriously, one minute I was ask to retrieve some tome or something by the court mage now I'm standing here facing an undead being with an enchanted sword. But I'm getting a head of my self.

This all started when Jarl Balgruuf introduce me to his court wizard, Farengar. I thought to myself that I was already doing to much when I have warn the Jarl about the possible threat Riverwood was facing about the dragon. Who would know that the Jarl was already doing something about this and who would suspect that the court wizard was already studying the dragon problem before it pop up.

So there I was, following Jarl Balgruuf when he introduce me to his court wizard.

"Farengar, I think I've found someone who can help you with your dragon project. Go ahead and fill him in with all the details." said Jarl Balgruuf.

'Wait, what?!' I said to myself internally to what the Jarl said. Great. I'll be doing something unrelated to what I'm supposed to do here in Skyrim.

I had hope that the Jarl would just dismisse me after I gave the message from Alvor. But no. The worst part is I can't refuse Balgruuf since his the Jarl of Whiterun plus he could get me killed if I refuse him.

"This is a priority now." Balgruuf said to his court wizard. "Anything we can use to fight this dragon, or dragons. We need it, quickly. Before it's too late."

"Of course, Jarl Balgruuf." Said the court wizard to his Jarl. Then he turns to me. "You seem to have found me an able assistant. I'm sure he will prove most useful." He continue as he size me up.

The the Jarl turn to me and said. "Succeed at this, and you'll be rewarded. Whiterun will be in your debt." After that Jarl Balgruuf left the room, leaving me with the court wizard.

"So the Jarl thinks you can be of use to me?" The court wizard said. "Oh yes, he must be referring to my research into the dragons." He continued as he head toward his desk, "I could use someone to fetch something for me." He pause as he was looking for something. "Well, when I say fetch, I really mean delve into a dangerous ruin in search of an ancient stone tablet that may or may not actually be there." He finish as he retrieve a sketch of what I assume to be the object of interest then he hand it over to me.

"Wait you want me to head to a ruin with a little information and that the object may not be there!" My internal though screem at him.

"What does this have to do with dragons?" I said to him as I left a large internal sigh in my head. This will be more trouble than it's worth.

"Ah, no mere brute mercenary, but a thinker - perhaps even a scholar?" He said as he look at me, please that for once he got someone that is not all muscle. I for one think that it would be best to know what your doing before taking the job.

"You see, when the stories of dragons began to circulate, many dismissed them as mere fantasies, rumors. Impossibilities. One sure mark of a fool is to dismiss anything that falls outside his experience as being impossible." He explained to me. I had a felling that I met someone like him before. "But I began to search for information about dragons - where had they gone all those years ago? And where were they coming from?" He then pointed at the piece of parchment he handed to me.

"I, ah, learned of a certain stone tablet said to be housed in Bleak Falls Barrow - a 'Dragonstone,' said to contain a map of dragon burial sites." He one handedly gave this information as if it was his achievements.

"Go to Bleak Falls Barrow, find this tablet - no doubt interred in the main chamber - and bring it to me. Simplicity itself." He finish saying while rubing his hands with glee in his eyes. By the nine. This man scares me, in a creepy way.

I head back to Riverwood to complete this task. Still I can't belive what happen. I was already there at Riverwoods and now I'll be heading back. It will be nightfall when I reach that place and I can't ask Alvor to house me while I'm there. Second I need more information about that ruin. Now that I think about it, Hadvar did mention it to me when we were heading to Riverwood.

As suspected, I arrive at Riverwoods around night fall. The place was dark but I can see a guard standing at the entrance of the village with a torch light up. I guest these were the guards the housecarl sent to keep the village safe.

I head straight to the inn, called the sleeping giant, and ask for a room. It only cost 10 Mede. I handed 1 Septim to the inn keeper, she then handed over 19 Cyrodiil and 20 Mede. I grab the silver and copper coins and put it back to my coin poch. And follow the innkeeper to the room I rented.

I lay my stuff, which is to say my sword, and the coin poch. I lost every thing back at Cyrodiil when my home was burn. I look around and review what happen. I guest things could have been worst. But then again things can go wrong if don't plan my next move. During my deep thought, my stomach decided to remind me that it's empty.

I head out and ask the innkeeper if there were any food available. I was presented with a cut venison of a roast deer and then a bottle of mead and a loaf of bread. It cost me 1 Cyrodiil but I was hungry. I paid for the food and start eating.

"Well one of us has to do something!" Said a woman's voice from across where I was eating.

"We are done talking about this." Said the man next to her. Clearly he does not want to continue talking about their conversation.

"Well what are you going to do then, huh? Let's hear it!" Counter the woman he was talking to.

"I said no!" He said and left the place. The woman was left fuming.

She is beautiful even when she looks mad. She look around 17 years into her season. Cyrodiilian by her looks. At least she's a year older from me.

"Faendal thinks he can woo Camilla Valerius away from me. She's already mine, I keep telling him." said a man now just sitted next to me, a smug look in his face.

I decide to just finish my meal and head back to my room. After all, I'll need my strength and my mind sharp to face tomorrow's task.

Morning came and I woke up and strap my sword to my waist and head out. First on my thought was supply.

I head straight to the good store I saw before. It was just across Alvor's smithy. When I enter the said store I saw the same girl at the inn, and then the man whom she was arguing.

"Oh, a customer." The man said as he man his store.

"Aren't you the couple that were fighting at the sleeping giant last night?" I ask.

"We are not a couple, we're siblings." Said the woman.

"Don't mind my sister." Said the man "Sorry you had to hear that. Names Lucan Valerius. And how may I help you today." Said Lucan as he saw me. He look at me and he was not impressed.

" I'm looking for some supply. Ropes, candles, a lantern and some provision." I said to him.

"Well we have the stuff you need. The question is, do you have the Septim to pay?" He ask.

I showed him my poch and let the sound of coins be heard. He smiled and gather all of the stuff I need.

"By the way. Where are you heading?" Lucan ask as he finish gathering my provisions.

"I'm heading to the ruin west from here. Bleak Falls Barrow." I said.

"Are you now? might I ask why?" Ask Lucan as he put all of the stuff in the top of the counter.

"Why? My business is my own." I said to him. One thing I know is that you don't ask a question, and a lot of it, if there is no significant reason.

"Well a few weeks ago we did have a bit of a... break-in. But we still have plenty to sell." He answered and gesture to the stuff his selling. "Robbers were only after one thing. An ornament, solid gold. In the shape of a dragon's claw."

He then approach me. "I've got some coin coming in from my last shipment. It's yours if you bring my claw back. If you're going after those thieves." He offer.

"So this is your plan, Lucan?" Ask Camilla Valerius to her brother.

"Yes. So now you don't have to go, do you?"

"Oh really? Well I think your new helper here needs a guide."

"Wh- no... I... Oh, by the Eight, fine. But only to the edge of town!" He said back to her sister.

Then after that he handed me my supplies and I paid him 15 Cyrodiil and 8 Mede.

I then follow Camilla to the edge of the town.

"Those thieves must be mad, hiding out there. Those old crypts are filled with nothing but traps, trolls, and who knows what else!" She said as we walk towards the edge of the town.

When I notice that I was just walking the same road, I gave I bit of a sigh. This was basically the same road you need to follow if you want to leave Riverwood.

Camilla on the other hand didn't notice my sigh and was deep in thought.

"Hmmm... I wonder why they only stole Lucan's golden claw. I mean, we have plenty of things in the shop that are worth just as much coin." She said, more to her self than to me.

She then look at me and smile. "Lucan found the claw about a year after he opened the store. He never quite explained where he got it. He's a tricky one."

When we arrive at the edge Camilla then pointed out a path that lead to the mountain side.

"The path up the mountain to the northwest leads to Bleak Falls Barrow." Camilla said as she pointed the path. "I guess I should get back to my brother. He'll throw a fit if I take too long. Such a child..." She jest and smile then she left me, only to turn her head one last time and smile at me.

I wonder if she was giving a hint. I was never popular among the lady's in Cyrodiil, but I do remember that some of them look at me differently.

I was told by a friend of mine that I was dense as an ingot for some reason.

I head straight to the path that was shown to me. There were dangerous wolves a few miles away from the village then when I head further up, I saw a watch tower being man by three armed men. Bandits? Maybe, they were close to Riverwood. I guest they were part of the thieves that stole from Lucan.

I don't want any unnecessary encounter if it can be help. So I look around to find another path that can lead me to Bleak Falls Barrow.

I notice that the sun was setting. Man the days seems shorter here then in Cyrodiil. I ready my self for the night and will continue once the sun rise again.

Once the sun rose, I start to move towards my destination and sure enough I can see the clearing view of a man made structure.

"Well that was easy" I said to myself only to be proven wrong yet again.

I was surrounded by four bandit. Two have already notch their arrows and was aiming at me. The other two draw out their weapons.

I drop my bag and told them that I was passing by. Of course it was a flat lie and they saw right through it.

"Now just hand over your stuff and maybe we'll kill you fast and painless. How's that for a bargain." Said on of the bandit, I'll call him soon to be corpse one.

"How about you four let me through and maybe I'll spare your life." I said to them, trying to sound intimidating as much as possible.

But they just laughed at me, then one of the bandit, I'll call him soon to be corpse two charge at me with his axe raise up and yelling at the top of his lungs.

I hastily draw my sword and successful block his attack. Then I swiftly gave my attacker a kick on his left side, causing him to fall down.

Then two arrow missed me by an inch. I quickly charge at them, only to be block by the attack of soon to be corpse one. He swung his great sword to the side and then charge at me yelling "DIE!"

I quickly move to the side and hit his head with the butt of my iron sword. He stager for a bit. But that second was enough for me to slice his neck.

Blood start to spray and the now corpse one fall down and slowly die.

"You bastard! Yell one of the archer. Then I heard the scream of anger from soon to be corpse 2 and charge at me and wildly swing his axe.

This was not good. I can't concentrate on fending him off and keeping my self from becoming a pin cushion by those arrow.

I was a bit thankfull though, it seems this guy's are amatures when it comes to coordinated attack.

I kept my cool and look for an opportunity to counter attack. I reviewed my situation, while still keeping soon to be corpse 2 at bay and avoiding the arrow aimed at me.

The archers are amatures, they take their time and they wait for me to be still. Each time they lose the arrow I've already move, causing them to missed me. I can work with that. Second is my current foe. No sense of combat and just madly swing his axe. I just need the opportunity and I can stop him.

I then notice that one of the archer. Hmm... Let's call her soon to be corpse three, notch her arrow at the corner of my left eye. I lead soon to be corpse two to charge at me and with the last second I gave him a kick. Causing him to move to my left side. At that same moment the archer dubbed soon to be corpse three lose her arrow and hit her comrade on his back side. With out losing the moment I thrust my blade and stab him straight towards his heart.

Now that corpse two was taken care off, I turn my attention toward the last two opponent. Soon to be corpse three charge at me while her friend try to stop her.

Soon to be corpse three draw her sword and parried with me. Each time she attempt to slice me to the side I dodge or block her attack. We continue to parried until I quicken my phase. This cause her to follow the same. Before she new it I already disarmed her and land a strike at her side, causing her to drop on her knee and passed away. Her comrade just stood there dumfounded at what happen.

"Don't move!" Warn the last of the bandit. "I, I'm warning you to not move or I'll kill you with my bow!" He yelled and panicking, looking from side to side.

"All I want is to go through and enter the ruin." I told the him. "If you value your life, you'll walk away, if not... well we can just add your corpse to the list of people I've killed." I said to him intimidatingly.

Before I can said another word he run away screaming "I don't want to die."

Now that this problem was taken care off, I head out towards the ruin. With some minor stop to loot the three dead body... what?!, their dead and someone need to use their stuff, might as well use be me. And don't worry I only took their coins. No sense in taking their clothing and weapons when I already have one.

I entered the ruin of Bleak Falls Barrow. a giant chamber welcome me with dead skeevers scattered about and the voices of two bandit inhabitants audible from the back of the room, discussing something of great importance.

"So we're just supposed to sit here while Arvel runs off with that golden claw?"

"That dark elf wants to go on ahead, let him. Better than us risking our necks."

"What if Arvel doesn't come back? I want my share from that claw!"

"Just shut it and keep an eye out for trouble."

I decided to sneak around them and just let them be. I don't need to fight them if I can avoid them.

I started to proceed through the empty tunnels until I arrive in a puzzle room where another bandit is attempting to pull a handle. I saw him die as countless darts peirce him.

Once I entered the room, I look around and observe the place. I notice some few images and studied it. Then I realized that this chamber is a big puzzle room. I manage to solve the puzzle and find the combination: Snake—Snake—Whale, with this combination I was able to safely pull the lever and move on with some few skeever to block my way.

After disposing the three skeevers scattered around. I continued to move until I notice a voice calling out from somewhere:

"Is... is someone coming? Is that you Harknir? Bjorn? Soling? I know I ran ahead with the claw, but I need help!"

Following the sound and I end up in a large chamber guarded by a wounded frostbite spider.

After terminating the over large spider, I notice a Dunmer hanging in the webs, completely unable to move and obviously being kept for a later meal.

I talked to him and he revealed that he knows how to use the golden claw and makes great promises if I free him from the web. But instead he run away after freeing him.

He was ahead of me when I heard a scream of terror. When I was able to catch up, I saw the Dunmer Arvel dead and around him... to my horror three undead. I quickly dispose of them before they could react to my presence.

I search the dead thief's body and found the golden claw and some few more coins. Then I look around found some few chest that were full of some gold or jewelry. I decided to take what I can and head out.

After disposing another draugr. I manage to arrive at the inner chamber. Using the golden claw as a key was able to further move on until I arrive at a location that took my breath away.

A huge chamber welcomed me with a waterfall and a curving wall can be seen.

"Maybe this is were the Dragonstone can be found." I said to myself knowing that no one else was around.

I started to search the place. Manage to find some loot, the usual, gold, gemstones, jewelry and even a silver circlet with a ruby on left a sapphire on the right and a large Garnet stone on the middle. I wonder if there are any pearls, amethyst, or a pink diamond.

"If I can sell this thing, I'll have enough fortune to retire," Although I have to first get out of here and complete this task the Jarl have given me.

I've been looking for a while with no luck where that damn Dragonstone is. Then I notice the curve wall. On its surface there were etching, like a claw made this letters.

It reads,

HET NOK FaaL VahLOK

DeiNMaaR DO DOVahGOLZ

ahRK aaN FUS DO UNSLaaD

RahGOL ahRK VULOM

I stop for a moment and then I realized that I just readed a laugage that I shouldn't know. And what does this word mean when it said "Here lies the guardian, Keeper of the dragonstone"

Before i can process what i just read, a cracking sound can be heard from behind me... then it rose from the stone coffin. A draugr, unlike the others I have fought in this ruin, this one seems strong. It's eyes glow blue and the fact that it was wearing a complete armor with two horns on its helmet, this thing gave a very frightening presence.

I slowly move back, hoping that this thing won't see me. But it failed. His eyes focus only to me, it let lose a piercing scream that made my bone numb.

Before it made any other move I drop my bag and draw my sword.

Now here I am facing a draugr. The creature charge at me with it sword raise high. I manage to block it's attack only to fell a freezing sensation. This creature holds an enchanted grate sword. Before I can make another move, the draugr kick me in my chest. I felt the air leaving my lungs and the cold sensation made it worst.

I fell on my back and before I could rise up, the draugr swing his sword down on me. I roll over to my right side to avoid it's blade and hastily stood up to get away from him.

'Damn it. This thing is strong.' I thought to my self as I try to get as much distance from this draugr as possible.

I manage to find a hiding place while I make a plan to defeat this undead. I race my brain of what I know about undead, even if it was just from story of fiction.

I remember my friend once told me of certain area in Cyrodiil that has undead being and few necromancers that practice the forbid magic. Each time he told me this there was one thing consistan about the story. The hero burns the dead to set them free.

Then it hit me, well the draugr try to hit me with his sword as he found me. I manage to dodge his attack and roll at my back and run to the opposite location, heading back to the curve wall.

Fire. I thought that if I can use fire maybe I can weekend the thing. And fortunately I know a simple destruction spell under the fire element. It was the spell Flame. It's not as strong as any of the fire spell and I've use this spell to basically make camp fire. But I was thankfull none the less.

I steel my self as the draugr approach me. His glowing blue eyes were fix on me. There were no mercy in its stare and worst, if this thing can talk it would have said something like, "you can't run away from me, only through death, you can free your self from my fury." Or something along that line. But I was not ready to turn over and head to the great plain of Aetherius to die.

I position my self. Hand at the ready, just like what my uncle thought me. First wave the signs. For the spell Flame, all you have to do was just extend your thumb, index finger and middle finger then hastily clench your hand like your grabbing something.

When I done the first two step using my left hand. The spell work. The Flame spell dance in my hand. Normally this is the time that you release the power and direct it at your opponent, but I've learn a neat trick about this spell. If you let the power continue to gather, the flame will intensify and the fire will be much hotter and deadlier than the normal form.

And so I waited for the draugr to approach me, while building up the flame from my left hand.

The draugr then charge at me with sword high above his head. I release the building fire in my left hand. Like a gyser, The Flame spell surge out of my hand with enough force that I have to use my right leg to firmly secure my self. And before I new it the draugr stop moving and crumble. Burn to a crisp from my spell.

It took some time for me to realize that I was safe. But once I did, I let out a sigh of relief.

"By the Eight! That was intense. Well thank you Igy for telling those boring story and uncle for teaching me a basic flame spell."

I gather my stuff and the tablet, that was inside the black coffin and left Bleak Falls Barrow.

Author's note:

Finally DONE!

Sorry it took me this long. I would have finish this before if my laptop did not went south, causing me to rewrite this chapter and chapter 4.

I have one thing to say. Procrastination is a bad thing for me. Well I have been busy at my work and this drive my desire to write to a stop. That and playing the mass effect from 1 to 3 and then the witcher then reading the witcher and watching the Netflix series.

Disclaimers:

The elder scroll series V: Skyrim is an intellectual property of Bethesda studio. All stories, character, and any other mechanics fond in the games that was use in this story is rightfully own by Bethesda studio.

Kingdoms of Amalur is an intellectual property of Big Huge Games and 38 Studios. All stories, character, and any other mechanics fond in the games that was use in this story is rightfully own by Big Huge Games and 38 Studios.

This story is a non-profit, fan fiction story and is not consider cannon from the source material


	5. Chapter 4

"Once, the dragons sought to eliminate or enslave all mortal races.

If given the chance, they would surely do so again..."

Chapter 4: Dragon Rising.

I arrive at Whiterun after a day of rest at Riverwoods. Naturally I gave back the dragon claw and sold some stuff to earn some Septim. But was unable to sell the jewelry. All in all it was a good trade. I manage to aquire at least 20 Septim from some of the stuff and the jewelry was appraise to be worth 40 to 60 Septim if I sold it in Solitude. Though I'm keeping the enchanted sword. Plus with the additional 7 Septim as a reward I have now at least 27 Septim added in my poch.

As I enter the city, I saw two Redguard arguing with a towns guard. I try to avoid them but only to be called out by one of them.

They ask if I saw a Redguard woman but did not gave the reason why their looking for her. I told them no and left. Better not to be involve. I have a feeling that this one will be just a problem. And I'm already involve with one.

I head straight toward Dragonsreach. The street seems as lively as ever. People doing their own business. It seems that they have not been informed of what happen in Helgen. But maybe I'm just wrong.

As I walk by, I heard two of the guards talk about how two of their own was sent to Riverwood, and that they should keep an eye for a dragon. But why does the common folks not know about the dragon if the Jarl has already sent six guards, and why just six.

I manage to reach my destination and head straight to Firebeard's quarters when I heard him talking to someone.

I approach his quarters slowly. Making sure that I don't look suspicious but also making my presence unnoticeable. I took a peek and saw a hooded person, female I'm guessing, looking at a bunch of parchment and Farengar giving an explanation.

"You see? The terminology is clearly First Era or even earlier." Farengar said as he point something out on the parchment. "I'm convinced this is a copy of a much older text. Perhaps dating to just after the Dragon War. If so, I could use this to cross-reference the names with other later texts."

"Good. I'm glad you're making progress. My employers are anxious to have some tangible answers." Said the unknown woman.

"Oh, have no fear." Farengar assured. "The Jarl himself has finally taken an interest, so I'm now able to devote most of my time to this research."

"Time is running, Farengar, don't forget. This isn't some theoretical question. Dragons have come back."

"Yes, yes. Don't worry." He wave it off.

"Although the chance to see a living dragon up close would be tremendously valuable... Now, let me show you something else I found... very intriguing... I think your employers may be interested as well..." as he look on some of the other rolled parchment only to be cut off by his friend.

"You have a visitor." Said the woman as she point her head towards me.

Dammit. I was caught up in the conversation that I let my self be seen.

"Hmm? Ah, yes, the Jarl's protege! Back from Bleak Falls Barrow? You didn't die, it seems." The court mage said as he roll back the parchment.

Not even concern of what I heard. I guest there was nothing shady going on. Farengar approach me and ask for the stone tablet.

I took out the tablet from my bag, and presented him the big lab of stone and intentionally drop the tablet to make a load "thud" sound.

"Ah! The Dragonstone of Bleak Falls Barrow!" The court mage exclaimed, excited to see the piece of stone.

"Seems you are a cut above the usual brutes the Jarl sends my way." He comment as he look at the stone with interest, almost forgetting his guests and just looking at the stone with greate interest.

"My... associate here will be pleased to see your handiwork." He gesture toward the mysterious woman, after the woman gave a slight cought.

"She discovered its location, by means she has so far declined to share with me." He then turn his attention back to his associate.

"So your information was correct after all. And we have our friend here to thank for recovering it for us."

Farengar's friend look at me and said.

"You went into Bleak Falls Barrow and got that? Nice work."

Did she just complemented me? I sound like it but the way she said it make me feel like she's measuring me. Knowing how much of a threat I can be to her.

Then she turn her attention towards Farengar. "Just send me a copy when you've deciphered it." She said to Farengar then left the room.

I was about to leave as well when I heard a commotion just near the entrance. A guard breathing heavily was approach by Irileth.

Her expression never change and but you can see in her eyes the concern on the news she got. She then called one of the servant and told her to inform the Jarl of what's going on. She then called the guard standing watch at the entrance and said to fetch the captain of the guards.

I was about to reach the door when she called me out and told me not to leave just yet.

Fuck. That was the only thing I could say. Bad enough that I had to retrieved a stone tablet in a ruin full of undead people. Now I have a feeling that I will be involve in something trouble some... again.

She told me to follow her and the guard that just arrive, leading us to meet Jarl Balgruuf. She then ask the guard to tell the Jarl what happen.

As the guard explain in detail why he left his post and what was the urgency of his message, Jarl Balgruuf look in horror as the threat he had hope not to come, have passed.

"So, Irileth tells me you came from the western watchtower?" Said Jarl Balgruuf as he approach the exhausted guard.

"Tell him what you told me. About the dragon." Irileth commanded the guard as she tightly grip the pummel of her sword.

"Uh... that's right. We saw it coming from the south. It was fast... faster than anything I've ever seen."

"What did it do? Is it attacking the watchtower?" Ask the Jarl.

"No, my lord. It was just circling overhead when I left. I never ran so fast in my life... I thought it would come after me for sure." The guard reported back.

"Good work, son. We'll take it from here." And the Jarl put his hand on the guards shoulder. "Head down to the barracks for some food and rest. You've earned it."

The guard then left, shaken and tired. I look at him and he looks relive and ready to past out, but he manage to head down towards the kitchen with the servant leading him.

Then I look at Irileth and she was already talking to one of the guard, his hair was slightly balding but has a look of a proud man.

The guard nod and immediately left the place.

"Irileth, you'd better gather some guardsmen and get down there."

"I've already ordered my men to muster near the main gate."

"Good. Don't fail me." Balgruuf reply satisfactory to his housecarl.

The Jarl then look at me. Why do I feel that I'm about to be ordered to join.

"There's no time to stand on ceremony, my friend. I need your help again. I want you to go with Irileth and help her fight this Dragon." And there it is. I sigh internally with a scream of fustration. Another dragon. I just escape the last one and if it's the same black dragon, then no one will be able to beat it.

"You survived Helgen, so you have more experience with dragons then anyone else here." Reasoned the Jarl of Whiterun as he look at me. "But I haven't forgotten the service you did for me in retrieving the Dragonstone for Farengar. As a token of my esteem, I have instructed Avenicci that you are now permitted to purchase property in the city." He then took out the axe he has carrying. It was a simple steel made in design but it has a horse like pattern on its surface. "And please accept this gift from my personal armory."

He handed me the "Axe of Whiterun."

Later I was told that this axe is only given to an individual who have serve the Jarl. Answered the call to help the hold and show that he or she was a friend of Whiterun in times of great need.

Before I can respond to this request the mage Farengar showed up. Excited about something, and eager.

"I should come along. I would very much like to see this dragon." Suggested the mage with hungry curiosity in his eyes.

"No. I can't afford to risk both of you. I need you here working on ways to defend the city against these dragons."

"As you command." Farengar reply, disappointment that his curiosity won't be sated.

Balgruuf then turn his attention towards Irileth. "One last thing, Irileth. This isn't a death or glory mission. I need to know what we're dealing with."

"Don't worry, my lord. I'm the very soul of caution."

Balgruuf then look at me one last time and said. "Help Irileth kill this dragon before it can attack Whiterun. There's no time to lose."

Before I can respond to all of this and ask to just simply let me be on my way, and not be burn by a dragon. Irileth call me out and said.

"Head to the guards baraks, just near the main gate and meet me there. I have some instructions to give to one of my lieutenant before I head there my self." Said Irileth and left.

I head towards the guards baraks and saw that several of the guards are already gathered, around 16 men in total. They are armed with sword, axe, shields and bows. Few of them were looking confused and some were ready for a fight.

As I approach the baraks one of the guards, a man in his mid 30s, stop me and ask the reason why I was approaching them.

I told them that Irileth told me to head to this place as she finished her business with her luetenents.

"Then you know why the housecarl has gathered so many of us guards here."

Before I can respond to his inquiry, Irileth shows up, with a grim expression on her face.

"Here's the situation. A dragon is attacking the Western Watchtower." Informed Irileth to her man as she approach us.

"A dragon?" Said the guard whom ask me earlier, and look at me, thinking that it might have been a bad joke.

"Now we're in for it." Said the other who's axe slip from his hand as he look horrified at the news.

"What?!" Another one said in shock, though his face was cover by a his helmet.

"You heard right! I said a dragon!" Yelled Irileth as she look at her soldiers faces. "I don't much care where it came from or who sent it. What I do know is that it's made the mistake of attacking Whiterun!"

Then the man who ask me approach the housecarl "But Housecarl... how can we fight a dragon?"

"That's a fair question." She calmly reply back.

"None of us have ever seen a dragon before, or expected to see one in battle."

"But we are honorbound to fight it, even if we fail." Irileth said as she keep her cool and she start to rally her men.

"This dragon is threatening our homes... our families. Could you call yourselves Nords if you ran from this monster? Are you going to let me face this thing alone?"

"No, Housecarl!" Said the guard standing next to me.

"We're so dead..." said the other one who's axe now he retrieve.

"But it's more than our honor at stake here. Think of it - the first dragon seen in Skyrim since the last age. The glory of killing it is ours, if you're with me! Now what do you say?" She then draw her sword and raise it high. "Shall we go kill us a dragon?"

"Yeah!"

"Damn right!"

"Yeah!"

"Let's move out."

I watch as I saw each and everyone of the Whiterun Guards raise their sword, bow and axe and marched towards the gate.

As we marched towards what I know is our certain doom. I wonder if I'll be able to escape this time. And before you say that I'm a cowered, I'll remind you that I just escape a dragon capable of destroying a town.

No, this was something else. If I'm force to fight, I'll fight. But I prefer to be alive and if possible intact, which it seems that Skyrim won't allow me to have.

The man whom greated me earlier, his name is Tor, seem nervous and for a good reason. He let out a heavy sigh as we continue to marched, his hand tightly gripping onto his sword.

"I was not expecting to fight a dragon" he wisper. "Shor, Kyne, Mara, please let me survive this and I'll be good to me wife and son..." He continue to wisper as we approach the western watchtower.

It was a long marched, the sun was at its peak when we gathered in Whiterun now the sun was setting down and soon it will be nightfall.

Suddenly Irileth raise her hand and signal us to stop. She then look around. In the distance smoke and fire can be seen. Some of the man start to some their nervousness.

"No signs of any dragon right now, but it sure looks like he's been here." Irileth said as she continue to serve the place. "I know it looks bad, but we've got to figure out what happened. And if that dragon is still skulking around somewhere... Spread out and look for survivors. We need to know what we're dealing with."

We rush towards the watchtower and as I have expected, the place was a mess. The wall was destroyed, almost everything was on fire.

As we arrived, a survivor yell out. "No! Get back! It's still here somewhere! Hroki and Tor just got grabbed when they tried to make a run for it!"

Irileth then confronted the survivor. "Guardsman! What happened here? Where's this dragon? Quickly now!"

"I don't know!" Answered the guardsmen.

Then I fell the same sensation that warned me of the black dragon's arrival when something showed up over the mountain top.

At first I thought it was the same black dragon. Then I got a closer look at it. It's scales were dark brown with a hint of green on its side. It's head was bit different than the black drake as it has two large curve horn then small spikes on the side of its face.

"Kynareth save us, here he comes again..."

"Here he comes! Find cover and make every arrow count!" The housecarl ordered as the man find cover and some ready their shield and arms to fight the drake approaching them.

I took a bow and some arrow long the way inside the tower and head up stairs with some of the guards including Tor.

We were ready to shoot the beast when it stop just enough that are arrows won't hit it. Then it's spoke to us.

"You are brave. Worthy enemies. Your defeat brings me honor."

"Did that beast spoke?" Said one of the guards.

All round me look at each other. It seem that they did not understood the dragon, but that's not right, I just clearly understand what that beast was saying.

Before we can react, the dragon swoops down and unleash it's fire breath.

We hastily shoot our arrows to give support to those below us. But it seems it was futile as it just flies away only to circle back and start to breath fire over again.

It manage to burn five of the guards then he swoops down with it's claw extended and pick up another one and carried it toward the sky, it then drop the guard directly at the top of the tower just next to us.

This cause a bit of a panic with in our group.

"I had forgotten what fine sport you mortals can provide!" Once again the dragon spoke.

Dammit, this thing is just playing with us. He would occasionally land, and once the guards thought they had a chance to attack it. The dragon will then unleash it's breath and either freeze the guard or burn them. This took out three more of us.

One of the Whiterun Guards had enough and started to yell as he unleash a barage of arrow. It did not work as intended but it did got it's attention and it then immediately fly above us, then dive straight toward the watchtower.

I grab Tor and push him toward the stairs and told the other to take cover below, but it was to late. The dragon unleash a powerful fire breath that it seems the tower will melt from its heat. Only Tor and I manage to survive.

"By the Nine! We were all going to die!" Tor said in a panic. And yes we might all die if this keeps up.

But we can survive this if we can just find a way to get close enough for us to give it a fatal wound.

Then I saw it, a rope and a hook. This is crazy. I thought to myself as I grab the rope and hook. All I need is for it to attach on the dragon.

I waited for the right moment. The dragon was flying around again waiting for a chance to swoop down and take another one of us.

Then it dive down. Irileth was expose while she was chanting something, sparks of light dancing around her.

This is my chance. The dragon was heading towards the edge of the tower. I ready my makeshift grappling hook and throw it at the dragon. It landed at the back of the dragon just between its wings as it dive towards Irileth.

The housecarl saw what was coming and evaded the dragon at the last moment with a few second before our eyes meet as the dragon drag me along, mouthing "What in oblivion"

I've manage to attach myself on the dragons back and drag my self towards it's wings. I pull out the enchanted sword from my side and stab the dragon's back.

It screams, well it let lose a loud roar as it try to sake me off. While still holding on to the sword. I grab the Axe of Whiterun, which was strap around my back. I then strike the left wing of the dragon, enough for it to be wedge in its scale and cause damage.

It seems this works as the dragon start to crash down to the ground. And with the earth shaking the dragon was down, leaving the ground damage and me being thrown off it's back.

"Jooooor! You will pay for this." The beast yell in anger as it recover from the crash.

I manage to get back on my feet and raise my sword. Ready to fight.

"In all my years since the Merethic Era, none has humiliated me as you have. Bahlaan hokoron. Your defeat brings me vengeance." Said the dragon with spite toward me.

I sneered at it and said. "Come and get it."

The dragon charge towards me with all its speed. I manage to dodge the first attack but failed to a void it's wings when he use it to attack me.

I quickly recover and charge at him. And manage to land a strike on its side. The dragon wailed in pain and turn around to hit me wit it's tail. I manage to roll over to avoid it as it's massive tailed shook the ground.

Without losing my momentum. I climbed it's back. But the beast won't allow me a second chance to strike him and shake me off.

I manage to land safely and avoid it's jaw as I jump to its left side. Tor would later mention that my eyes glow with blue light as I attempted once again and manage to get on the dragon's back then raise my sword and throst my blade.

Before the final and mortal blow hit the dragon it yell something that I did not recognize.

"Dovahkiin?! No!"

My blade pierce it's head and the dragon lay dead, motionless, as I recover from my battle.

"Is it dead?" Ask one of the guards. Before I can response something happen. The corps of the slain dragon burst into flame, fire dancing as it consume the dead creature.

Everybody step back, waiting to see what will be the outcome, hoping that this will be the last, but no, the flames swirl as it devour the corps and then before I can react, it went straight at me, engulfing me in fire and light.

As the flame encircled me, I saw visions I can't understand, places I have not been and the name of the being I slew, Mirmulnir. Then something strange happen. There were words echoing in my head. I never knew this words buts some how I understand them.

I can't hold it any more, this pressure, this power, this force that want to escape. Before I knew it, I open my mouth and release this pent up, building power with a powerful shout.

"FUS!"

"I can't belive it, your... Dragonborn."

Then I passout.

Author's note:

I'm already done with this Chaper before posting the Chapter 2 but I was not sure if I should just continue, but I want to see to this till the end of Volume 1. I would appreciate if people will comment on this work. But ... yeah.

Disclaimers:

The elder scroll series V: Skyrim is an intellectual property of Bethesda studio. All stories, character, and any other mechanics fond in the games that was use in this story is rightfully own by Bethesda studio.

Kingdoms of Amalur is an intellectual property of Big Huge Games and 38 Studios. All stories, character, and any other mechanics fond in the games that was use in this story is rightfully own by Big Huge Games and 38 Studios.

This story is a non-profit, fan fiction story and is not consider cannon from the source material.


End file.
